


Daddy's Girl

by LadyXandria



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, BDSM, Bon Jovi - Freeform, Daddy Kink, David Bryan - Freeform, F/M, Little, Spanking, daddydom, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXandria/pseuds/LadyXandria
Summary: When adult life becomes too much for Xandria, she looks to the one man who can take away all her stress in the most unconventional way...





	Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: DaddyDom/Baby Girl BDSM relationship. DO NOT read this if you are triggered easily.  
> This is a work of fiction between two CONSENTING ADULTS

Xandria felt like she was going to lose her mind. Her managers were riding her ass at work, burying her under stacks of papers and tickets that needed completion. She was on the verge of tears when her co-worker appeared at her cubicle.

“Are you finished with those desktop tickets yet?” The co-worker demanded.

She nodded and shoved them towards him without looking over. The trouble with IT was that the men though women were there only to be secretaries. Xana waved her hand away in dismissal and leaned back in her chair, rubbing her eyes and wishing to God she could crawl into bed.

She picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts. Finding the one she wanted, she opened a new text message and typed, “Daddy, I can’t adult anymore today. Please help :(“ and hit Send.

An hour away in Colts Neck, David was laying down the organ part for a new piece in his studio. With the band on an extended vacation, he needed something to fill his idle time. The twins were off at college and Lily was visiting April.

His mother Flo had begged to take Celeste and Phoebe for a few days, something he didn't have the heart to deny. His phone vibrated from its place on top of the piano and he smiled when he saw his wife's name pop up.

He opened the text message and frowned, hitting reply and sending back, "I'm here with you baby girl, holding your hand and waiting for you to come home to me." Looks like it was going to be one of those nights; one they haven't had for quite some time.

Xandria's heart swelled as her phone beeped and she read David's message. She could already feel the stress of adult living melting away. Only one hour and she would be home for the next three days, with only her husband's company, and able to forget the world existed.

Xandria bit her bottom lip and turned her back to her cubicle opening: You want to make rules for me? Punish me if I misbehave? What if I were to misbehave right now?

David: I’d have to bend you over my knee and spank your sweet little ass.

Xandria: What if I said something naughty or swore at you?

David: I’d have to wash your mouth out as a punishment. Slather my cock with soap and have you lick it off. Daddy wants his baby girl to be clean and well behaved.

Xana giggled quietly. Good lord, that man could talk dirty when provoked. She hit reply and typed, "May I pick up sweets on the way home, Daddy?”

David: You may…but I have something else that can satisfy your appetite…

If there was one big thing they had in common was the love of kinky roleplay. Sometimes it would include David binding her to their bed and teasing her, or rougher bondage with pain and a Master/Slave scenario.

Other times she would revert to younger simpler times known as a Little and allow David to control everything she did as a DaddyDom. Sometimes it ended in sex, other times it didn’t.

Some might call it strange or perverted, but in Xandria's eyes, it was therapeutic. David was the only one she had ever talked about her abusive past with besides her sister, and it was David that she trusted with their…therapy sessions.

David switched off the equipment and the lights, leaving the studio and taking the stairs two at a time. His wife would be arriving home soon and he wanted to make sure everything was setup perfectly. On the bed, he laid out a purple and pink tutu with matching strapless top and rainbow toe socks. Next to it were two pink elastics for her pigtails and a pink pacifier.

He set out a Hello Kitty bath towel, hair comb, and bubble bath on the sink. Downstairs two coloring books and a case of crayons were put on the coffee table, along with her softest blanket on the sofa.

It had been so long since she had requested to play this scene out, but who was he to deny the love of his life? He wasn’t a novice when it came to fetish play, and he had agreed with his wife that whatever she needed he would happily become.

As soon as the clock hit 4:00 pm, Xandria clocked out and nearly tripped as she rushed out to her car. She stopped at Wawa's on the way home, picking up some animal crackers, Hershey kisses, and juice boxes. Xana chuckled as the cashier said, "Looks like your kids are gonna be happy!" She didn't correct her though and drove home with her purchases.

Through the iron and stone gate and up the long driveway, she pulled into the garage and shut the engine off. She took her purse and grocery bag from the car, locked it and slowly opened the door that led into their home.

Xana dropped everything and exclaimed, "Daddy!" and ran straight for David, jumping into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. He had even worn his glasses for a better ‘fatherly effect’ and her favorite blue jeans with a button down black shirt undone halfway.  
David’s hands held Xandria at his waist and hugged her close. “My baby girl, I missed you,” he whispered, turning his head to kiss her soft lips. He smiled as she lay her head on his shoulder as he carried her up the marble staircase.

He brought her into the master bedroom and sat her on the bed, going into the bathroom to run the bathtub water. David ran his hand under the water to check the temperature and poured in a generous amount of bubble bath.

Xandria kicked off her boots and peeked around the corner into the bathroom. “Bubbles!” She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. She bit her lip as David smiled at her.

“Get undressed, baby…” Xandria nodded and turned to go back into the bedroom, but David reached out and gently took her arm. “No…undress here,” he said firmly. Xana blushed and slowly peeled off her blouse and black skirt, rolling down her stockings and placed the clothes on the sink.

She stood there in her bra and panties, her fingers playing with the bra clasp before unsnapping it and letting it drop to the floor. For her, stripping her adult clothes away meant allowing the stresses to melt away from her body. She fluttered her lashes as David’s eyes roamed over her.

“You look so pretty, baby girl,” he said quietly. David ran his hands down Xana’s waist, hooking under the band of her panties and sliding them down. He took note that she was silky smooth between her thighs and resisted the urge to bury his nose between them. No…tonight was for her.

He took her hand and helped her into the king size tub, smiling as she giggled and sat among the bubbles. David knelt next to the tub and threw in two handfuls of tub toys. He pulled out her hair clip, her black hair cascading down her back.

Xandria played with the bath toys while David soaked her hair and applied a generous amount of shampoo, lathering her dark locks up and massaging her scalp. She let out a tiny moan and smiled up at him, getting a gentle smile and kiss in return. “That feels good,” she said.

He rinsed the soapy suds from her hair and she laid back, propping her feet on the edge of the tub. David took the washcloth, poured lavender soap on it and washed her legs thoroughly, down between her thighs causing her to giggle. “Something funny?” David asked, raising one eyebrow and smirking at her.

She shook her head at him and David tossed the washcloth into the water, using his hand to wash the soap off her. His fingers slid into her slit, feeling her hot button hard and pulsing. Xandria whimpered as he circled her clit, making sure she was nice and clean. “I like it when you touch me there,” she whispered.

David waggled his eyebrows at Xandria. “Turnover, baby girl, so I can wash your back,” he commanded gently. Xandria rolled onto her stomach, biting her lip as David’s hand caressed her back. His fingers trailed down her spine and lower back, down to her bottom.

He poured some of the body wash onto his hand, hearing her whimper again as he touched her once more. His fingers spread her cheeks, massaging and cleaning her ass. He allowed one lone finger to tease her hole, pressing gently against the resistance and slowly stretching and prepping her.

Xandria looked up at David through her lashes, raising her butt towards him. She could feel his fingers, first one then two and let out a soft moan. She felt him rinse the soap from her and pick up something from the countertop. Her eyes rested on a pink toy, flanged with a pink jewel at the end. “What’s that, Daddy?”

“This is what you get for being such a good girl for me,” David replied, spreading some lube onto the toy. He made sure that the soap was washed off and slowly worked the plug into his wife, feeling her ass resisting the toy. Once it was in he fought to control himself as she whimpered. “Kneel down, baby. Time to rinse you off.”

The younger woman knelt as she was told and allowed David to rinse the bubbles off her. He stood her up and drained the water from the tub, picking up the fluffy pink towel and drying her off. David scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom, setting her on the bed.

Xandria grinned at the pretty clothes that David had chosen for her and threw herself onto her back. She put her legs out to him and let him slide the soft stockings up her calves, showing off the jeweled plug in her ass and her smooth folds.

David’s breathing faltered, and he gave her a slightly apologetic look. He lowered his head and slowly trailed his tongue from her ass through her wet slit, placing soft kisses along each fold. Xana giggled and wiggled her ass at him.

She rocked forward and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. “You always make me feel so pretty, Daddy.”

“Anything for my baby,” David cooed, stroking Xana’s cheek. He dressed her in the tutu and top, saying, “Sit down and let Daddy make your hair pretty.” Xana sat on the edge of the bed with her back to David. He picked up the pink elastics and brush, dividing her hair and pulling each side into a tight tail.

Tied to the elastics were pink and turquoise ribbons which hung down and tangled in the black hair. She spun around, and David put some of the delicious strawberry lip gloss on her. Xana smacked her lips together and giggled. “Am I pretty yet? Huh huh?” She asked excitedly.

David pulled her from the bed and had her look at her reflection in the mirror. What he saw was his beautiful wife, eyes wide in excitement and gleaming with youthful exuberance. “You are always pretty to me, baby. I have a surprise for you downstairs,” David said, tugging on her pigtails.

Xandria squealed with glee and took off running down the staircase, with David in hot pursuit. “I love surprises!!” She called out.

David looked over the second-floor balcony and smirked. “What did I say about running away from me?!” He called out sternly, making Xandria stop and skid on the marble floors. She looked up at him and pouted, bowing her head as he came down the stairs.

“I’m sorry, Daddy, I was just really excited…” Her voice trailed off as David took hold of her hair and forced her to look back at him.

“What happens when you break the rules?” David asked.

“I get punished…” Xana said in a tiny voice, tugging at her tails and pouting up at her husband.

David sat on the couch and said, “Come here…now” and Xana came closer. He pulled her so she lay across his lap. “Do you know why I need to spank you?”

“Because I ran away from you when I’m supposed to stay with you,” Xana whimpered. David brought his hand down onto her ass, making Xana cry out. He did so a second time…and a third. Her cheeks were turning pink as he wiggled the butt plug around, making her wetness soak through his jeans.

David ran his hand up his wife’s thighs, smiling as her pussy glistened in the afternoon sunlight. Xana cried out as the smacking got harder, with two lesser ones on her hot folds. She jumped and whimpered pitifully, David’s hand caressing the tender area.

“Such a good girl. My little baby girl,” he groaned into her ear.

She slid off his lap and onto her knees, her face flushed with color. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“You ready to behave?” David asked, and Xana nodded, bowing her head. “If you’ll be a good girl, I’ll give you the present I got you.” Xandria clapped her handed excitedly as he handed her a spiral coloring book and crayons.

“Oh, Daddy, thank you!!” Xana put the gifts on the coffee table and wrapped her arms around David’s neck, smacking her lips to his. David sat her on the sofa and retrieved some of the chocolate Xana had picked up on the way home.

“Just don’t spoil your appetite,” he said sweetly, handing her five Hershey kisses. Xana bit her lip and laid on her tummy on the floor, flipping open the coloring book and box of crayons. She hummed to herself as she set to coloring, David groaning to himself as he watched her jeweled ass wiggle in time with her humming.

His pants were growing uncomfortably tight as Xana’s cute ass shook. He could see her juices dripping from her pussy onto the floor and licked his lips, tearing his eyes away to go into the kitchen to make his favorite tea.

David sat down at his favorite piano, letting his fingers dance over the ivory keys flawlessly. He smiled as Xana crawled up to him and laid under the piano as he played, her hands teasing the bottom of his leg. “I love you, Daddy,” she murmured from her hiding spot.

She got to her knees and scooted closer to the bench, reaching out to unbuckle David’s belt and unzip his jeans. Xana peeked up from behind his legs and bit her bottom lip. “I love you too, sweetie,” David moaned as Xana gently squeezed his manhood.

He sighed quietly as Xana set him free, but never lost his rhythm on the keys. She teased the head of his cock with her tongue, one hand massaging the shaft and the other gripping his thigh. Slowly she wrapped her delicate lips around the tip, rewarded with a bead of clear pre-cum as she stroked him.

“I wanna be a good girl for Daddy,” Xana said in a soft voice, savoring his taste as it danced on her tongue. David shivered as she wiggled her tongue into the slit at the tip, jerking a bit as she took his length deep into her throat.

Hand following her mouth, Xana bobbed her head along the shaft and moaned as David stroked her cheek. He had been bursting at the seams all day, so it didn’t take long before the piano keys made an unceremonious thump as David groaned loudly.

“Take it all, Princess. Don’t swallow just yet. Take it all and hold it in your mouth,” David commanded, his hands finding her hair and gripping it gently. “I’m gonna cum, baby girl…ahhh fuck…” His groaning cut off his sentence as he came hard into his wife’s mouth.

Xana sucked back gently, taking all he had to offer. She did as she was told and held all his cum in her mouth, crawling out from under the piano and kneeling at his side. David slid a hand under her chin and tilted her head upwards. “Open up,” he demanded.

She obliged and opened her mouth, showing David the mouthful of cum she was struggling not to swallow. Xana moaned as he leaned down and parted his lips, warm saliva spilling into her mouth. She sloshed it around with her tongue and showed David.

Upon his nod of approval, she swallowed it all slowly and savored his taste. David smiled and pressed his soft full lips to hers. He took her hand and pulled her towards the sofa. “Do I get cuddles for being good, Daddy?” Xana asked.

“Of course, baby girl,” David replied. He licked his lips and pushed his jeans to the floor. Xandria crawled up to lay her head in David’s lap when he sat down, curling up with the blanket he slid over her.

They watched TV of her choice for an hour as David stroked her hair, his fingertips caressing her cheek and down her neck. Xana stretched to work out the kinks in her back, biting her lip and looking up at David. She whimpered as his fingers traced the hot area between her thighs.

“Mmm touch me, Daddy. Please,” she said softly and moaned as his fingers slipped into her slit, slick and smooth. Xana cried out as David inserted one finger inside her, followed by another. He smirked as Xana’s back bowed off the couch, her legs spreading for him.

“Come sit on my lap, baby,” David cooed, watching as Xana undid the last three buttons on his shirt. She pushed it open, laying kisses down the center of his chest. Xana climbed onto his lap facing away from David, ass grinding against his erection. “Mmm, you’re such a good girl.”

Xana leaned forward and wiggled her ass, giggling as David smacked and massaged her. He pulled her back against his chest and nipped at her ear, growling as her rainbow clad legs rested on either side of his legs.

She pushed his boxers down and slowly glided along his length with moans and whimpers, her husband’s strong hands guiding her. He let her slide down, impaling her on his erection. “Oh...Daddy,” she moaned in a shaky voice. She dug her heels into the sofa, using them as leverage to ride David.

As one hand held tight to her waist, the other sped up flicking her clit side to side. “Fuck you’re tight, baby,” David groaned. Xana’s lips parted and her breathing desperate. “What do you want, baby girl? Say it…” He demanded.

David didn’t let up and Xandria’s cries grew with intensity. “Please…I need to come, Daddy. Make me come!” She exclaimed, thrusting up to meet his hand.

He could feel her clit pulsating, the tiny nub growing harder and harder. His wife rode his cock desperately, her pigtails bouncing as she threw her head back. “You want Daddy to fill you up, baby?” David groaned.

“Yes…please! I want Daddy now…fuck!” Xandria screamed out as her body convulsed violently and a stream of liquid squirted from her, soaking the coloring books and coffee table. David’s low groans harmonized with her screams, echoing through the marble and stone-based mansion.

David held her close and buried himself to the hilt, thrusting slowly as he pumped his hot seed deep inside her. He allowed her to come twice, both equally as intense and wet. As Xana’s body calmed, she started to go limp in David’s arms. He pulled out from her, a bit of his cum seeping from inside her and dripping onto the sofa, picking her up into his arms and standing.

The kids wouldn’t be home for a few days so there would be plenty of time to clean. David carried her up the marble staircase and into their bedroom. He laid her on the bed and slowly removed the plug from her ass and the elastics from her pigtails, tossing the plug into the bathroom sink to be washed.

He shucked off his boxers and shirt, turning on the shower. Xana rolled onto her back as David pulled off the tutu, top and rainbow socks. He helped her into the shower and joined her under the hot spray, each taking turns lathering the other.

They stood in an embrace, David kissing his wife with a gentle passion. He watched her as she slowly came from her ‘Little Space’ and laid her head on his chest. Once clean and relaxed, they dried each other off and climbed into the big white bed that stood proudly in the middle of the large bedroom.

David pulled the sheet over their bodies, holding Xana and kissing the back of her neck. “Feel better?” He asked quietly.

“Very much. I might be able to enjoy my weekend in peace now,” Xana joked, her voice slightly hoarse from screaming. She turned over to face her handsome husband, caressing his cheek. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, my Queen,” David said with a kiss. They curled up together and fell into a slumber as the sun bathed them in a pale orange glow.


End file.
